Si tu m'abandonnes je te tue
by leetha
Summary: Lorsqu'à lieu une soirée de fin d'année très légèrement arrosée entre les Maraudeurs, Lily la tigresse et Jillian une gryffondore au caractère vaguement spécial on obtient révélations et refoulement de sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

_**Si tu m'abandonnes je te tue :**_

_PREMIERE PARTIE : Lily et Jillian brisent le mythe :_

Confortablement installés à une table, James et Sirius contemplaient avec satisfaction cette fête préparée par leur soin ou chacun semblait s'amuser lorsque leurs regards accrochèrent une autre table à l'autre bout de la salle. Là bas, Remus discutait avec Lily Evans et Jillian Petterson, tous trois sirotaient distraitement leurs bierraubeurres en discutant joyeusement et en voyant la grimace de James à la vue de sa Lily, Sirius se dit qu'il était grand temps de secouer un peu tout ça. Avec un sourire carnassier, il fit signe à James de le suivre et s'avançât droit vers la table.

-Vous avez l'intention de rester assis là à papoter toute la soirée ? Demandât-il en s'emparant d'une chaise pour se placer entre les trois gryffondor. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes trop coincées pour oser rejoindre la piste de danse quand même. Reprit il, regardant surtout Jillian qui, il le savait réagissait à la moindre provocation.

-Coincées ? S'étranglât celle-ci.

-Oui, coincée, c'est vrai, vous ne feriez jamais rien qui puisse ternir votre image de jeune filles sages et bien éduquées, jamais on ne verrait l'une de vous danser sur un zouk comme celui-ci. Lâchât-il négligemment indiquant d'un vague geste de la main la piste de danse ou de nombreux couples se déhanchaient.

Un sourire carnassier éclairât les lèvres de Jillian alors qu'elle se levait et s'approchait de lui pour lui tendre la main.

-On parie ?

Il avait acquiescé et à peine 5 secondes plus tard, tous deux étaient sur la piste de danse et si Sirius avait prévu que Jillian réagirait de cette manière, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle se lâche autant et encore moins que Lily la suive en invitant James. De plus, toutes deux dansaient vraiment bien et semblaient avoir l'habitude de se déhancher sur ce genre de musique.

Remus lui les regardait un fin sourire au lèvres, apparemment pas choqué pour deux noises du revirement de comportement des deux Gryffondores, il faut dire que lui les connaissait depuis trois ans et avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de constater que Jillian possédait une grande capacité pour ce qui était de se lâcher et d'entraîner Lily à sa suite

Ravi d'avoir sa Lily entre les bras, James savoura son moment, imprégnant tous ses sens de la présence de sa belle. Il sentait son parfum frais lui chatouiller les narines et la chaleur de son corps entre ses bras. Sourire aux lèvres, il la détaillât de bas en haut, de ses longues jambes à sa taille fine délicatement moulée par sa courte robe blanche, à sa nuque qu'il rêvait de parsemer de baisers. Il croisât rapidement son regard, résistant à l'envie de se perdre en ses émeraudes, contemplât sa longue cascade de cheveux roux puis enfin revint sur ses fines lèvres roses et désirables. Oui, décidément sa Lily était désirable... Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas briser ce moment et réduire à néant toute une année d'effort pour un simple baiser, aussi tentant que ce soit. Aussi se contentât-il de lui sourire et de la faire virevolter en direction du couple que formaient leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

Comme James, Sirius détaillait sa partenaire, appréciant ses jambes dévoilées par sa courte jupe en jean, la finesse de sa taille que révélait son haut moulant, ses lèvres pleines et gourmandes étirées en un large sourire amusé, la cascade indiscipliné de ses cheveux corbeaux voletant au gré de ses pas, son odeur fruitée, sa peau douce et chaude et ses yeux ou dansaient de multiples étincelles de joie, délicatement mises en valeur par un trait de crayon noir et une touche de mascara et encore une fois, il s'étonnât de voir à quel point son sourire si franc et enjoué pouvait la rendre désirable. Et comme chaque fois il trouva dommage que cette fille ne soit pas une de celles si nombreuses qui lui tournaient autour.

Après quelques zouks effrénés, Sirius qui voyait sa partenaire commencer à fatiguer s'avouât vaincu, reconnaissant qu'elle comme Lily étaient en vérité parfaitement capables de s'amuser et pour s'amender d'avoir pu les insulter il proposât d'aller chercher à boire pendant qu'ils s'installeraient à une table.

Voyant Jillian regagner la table et Sirius se diriger vers le buffet, Lily les indiquât à James et se détachât de lui a regret, sentant soudain une intense sensation de froid qui contrastait avec le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle était entre ses bras. Néanmoins, elle ne laissât rien voir de ses sentiments et s'assit tranquillement auprès de Jillian qui après s'être déchainée comme un folle avait maintenant les joues en feu et le souffle court.

-Alors, il est convaincu que nous ne sommes pas aussi innocentes qu'il n'y paraît ? Demandât-elle avec un sourire complice.

-Absolument ! D'ailleurs, il s'est proposé pour aller chercher des boissons.

-Tu danses à peine 10 minutes avec lui et Sirius joue déjà les chevaliers servants ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Fit semblant de s'inquiéter James en s'installant avec elles.

-Oh, trois fois rien, un philtre d'amour, un charme de destiné et un sortilège de confusion. Répondit Jillian moqueuse.

-La vérité c'est qu'elle n'as pas arrêté de me marcher sur les pieds et que j'ai saisi le premier prétexte pour m'éclipser. Mentit Sirius qui revenait avec 4 bierraubeurres.

-Quoi ? Moi je t'ai écrasé les pieds ? Mais tu t'es pas vu avec tes grandes paluches ? Tu m'as écrasé les pieds une bonne cinquantaine de fois ! Répliquât Jillian faussement choquée.

-Mes grandes paluches ? Mais ils sont très bien mes pieds, pas comme les tiens qui sont ridiculement petits, comme toi d'ailleurs !

-Tu apprendras Mr le grand dadais que plus c'est petit plus c'est mignon et plus c'est grand plus c'est con !

-Ce qui n'empêche pas les petits d'être mignons ET cons.

-Et oui, on ne peut pas tout avoir... Mais en même temps toi tu n'as rien alors je ne me trouve pas trop mal lotie.

-Tu sais quoi ? A les voir comme ça, je me dis qu'on va les laisser se disputer et se prendre une autre table plus tranquille. Proposât innocemment Lily, faisant tout à coup accélérer le rythme cardiaque du brun qui lui faisait face.

Une dizaine de bierraubeurres plus tard, la situation n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est que la salle avait peu à peu commencé à se vider du monde qu'elle contenait. Seuls restaient les Maraudeurs (à part Peter parti se coucher une heure plus tôt), Franck, Alice, Lily et Jillian. Ceux-ci en profitèrent alors pour s'installer plus confortablement aux creux des sofas désertés.

-Whisky pur feu ça tante quelqu'un ? Demandât James et automatiquement, Remus, Sirius et Franck levèrent leurs verres tandis que les filles les regardaient avec une mine clairement désapprobatrice.

-Vous avez ramené du Whisky pur feu ? S'étouffât Lily, estomaquée par un tel irrespect du règlement.

-Oui, bien sûr mais il ne faut pas te fier à ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas aussi fort qu'on le croit, assurât Franck tandis que James lui en servait une bonne rasade. Vous devriez essayer vraiment.

Bien évidement, dotée d'une confiance aveugle à l'égard de son petit ami, Alice laissât James la servir et pour ne pas être en reste, Jillian la suivit, forçant Lily à faire de même si elle ne voulait pas être la seule rabat-joie. Finalement, chacune leur verre à la main, les filles s'entreregardèrent et d'un seul mouvement portèrent le verre à leurs lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée qu'elles recrachèrent aussitôt.

-Pas si fort que ça ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il y a de quoi tuer un cheval là dedans !!! S'écriât Jillian, une grimace dégoutée sur le visage.

-Petite nature va ! Se moquât Sirius qui ne manquait pas une occasion de la prendre en faute, ce qui, vu le caractère de de sa camarade menait souvent à des réactions plutôt intéressantes. Il ne faut pas boire si tu ne le supportes pas. Ajoutât il et comme il s'y attendait, Jillian s'emparât avec empressement de son verre pour le vider, cul sec.

-Jill ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Et toi, ça vas pas la tête de lui avoir fait boire ça ? Elle ne boit jamais ! Avec un coup pareil, elle va voir débarquer des hippopotames en tutu rose ! S'énervât Lily

-Elle ne boit vraiment jamais ? S'inquiétât Sirius qui se rendait finalement compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du la provoquer.

-Non « Elle » ne boit jamais. Mais vous savez quoi ? « Elle » est là et n'aime pas qu'on fasse comme si « Elle » n'était pas là ! S'énervât Jillian.

-Oh oh ! On se calme tout le monde ! Il n'y a rien de grave ! Intervint James. Lily, je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ta copine mais ce n'est pas la peine, normalement le pire qu'elle risque c'est de souffrir d'un vrai mal de tête bien carabiné demain matin. Ma tante à déjà inversé le biberon de son gamin avec son verre de Whisky et il n'en est pas mort alors Jillian devrait pouvoir le supporter facilement.

Autour, le silence s'était fait, chacun regardait James avec une tête plus ou moins ahurie.

-Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme si elle avait fait exprès et puis après tout, ca ne l'as pas dérangé le gamin, il t'à vidé ça d'un trait à ce qu'il parait ! Se défendit James et tous secouèrent la tête, l'air désespérés.

-Au moins on sait que ton irresponsabilité est de famille... Commentât Lily moqueuse.

-Et ta tendance aux sarcasmes, c'est héréditaire aussi ? Répliquât James du tac au tac.

-Nan à mon avis ça c'est plutôt une caractéristique typiquement féminine parce que quand on voit Jillian... Elle est 100 fois pire que Lily ! Répondit Sirius qui se fit immédiatement frapper par la gryffondore qu'il n'eut aucun mal à maîtriser et à bloquer sur ses genoux. La faiblesse c'est pareil, c'est un trait typiquement féminin. Commentât il moqueur tandis que Jillian se débattait entre ses bras.

-Heureusement qu'on ne parle pas des traits typiquement masculins... Lâchât Jillian mine de rien en arrêtant de se débattre.

-Boaf, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à en dire... Répliquât James avec fierté. Les hommes sont tous beaux, forts, intelligents...

-Tête enflée, prétentieux, stupides, incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit aux femmes, brutaux, libidineux, gavés de testostérone... Complétât Jillian à sa place avant que Sirius ne la bâillonnes et qu'elle le morde, le forçant à relâcher sa prise, ce qui se terminât en course poursuite à travers la salle commune, sous les regards attendris (du genre « c'est tellement mignon quand c'est petit ») de leurs amis qui encourageaient l'un ou l'autre des deux camps.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Salut à tous, merci a Pichenette Angel, tchingtchong, Elayna Black, Virg05, georgette2006 et Ely Malfoy __(j'avoue ne pa avoir conpris ce que signifiait p'...) Tous vos comentaires m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir . Enfin.. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plairas et qu'elle vous motiveras à me laisser des tonnes et des tones de reviews (oui, il m'arrive de rêver...)_

_ BONNE LECTURE!!!  _

_

* * *

DEUXIEME PARTIE : Jeux de carte et avenirs amoureux :_

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? Demandât James pour qui trois secondes de silence menaient à un ennui mortel.

-Si vous voulez, j'ai un jeu sympa avec des cartes, c'est un moyen de déterminer votre avenir amoureux. Proposât Lily.

-Ca m'as bien l'air d'un truc de fille bien stupide ça... Commentât Sirius.

-Attends... Ne e dis quand même pas que tu as peur de ce que te réservent les cartes ? Demandât Jillian retournant la technique qu'il avait employée depuis le début de la soirée à son avantage.

-Bien sur que non ! Ripostât Sirius. Bon alors, on le fait votre truc ?

Sourire aux lèvres, Jillian attira à elle un paquet de cartes dont elle sortit les quatre valets puis demandât à Sirius de mélanger le reste du paquet tout en déposant les valets un à un donnant un nom de fille à chaque fois qu'elle en posait un.

-Alors on aura Lily, Alice, Mélodie et moi, Décidât-elle avant de reprendre le paquet des mains de Sirius et de le distribuer en quatre tas équitables à côté des valets.

-Alors, on commence par Lily. Déjà, il y aura peu d'amour entre vous, vous aurez un enfant, un fils absolument magnifique et tenant beaucoup de son père (Sirius sourit, fier de lui), James. Et oui, désolée, elle t'avait trompé sur ce coup là mais puisque tu en feras de même de ton coté, tu lui pardonneras En contrepartie, tous deux gagnez plutôt bien votre vie et ne vous aimant que très peu vous vous intéresserez peu au sort l'un de l'autre ce qui vous fera un taux de dispute très raisonnable. Cependant, un jour Lily craquera, te tueras, récupéreras la tune et vivra une idylle éternelle avec son amant de toujours : James.

-Waoh ! Notre avenir ensemble s'annonce merveilleux... Commentât ironiquement Sirius. Si tu veux je te la laisse tout de suite Corn'.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peut se refiler comme ça ! S'écriât Lily bien que ses joues se soient légèrement teintées de rose au regard appréciateur que James avait posé sur elle.

-Bon, je continue avec Alice, Reprit Jillian. Encore une fois, l'amour sera peu présent, en réalité tu seras le seul à l'aimer, elle ne t'aimeras que pour ton argent et n'hésiteras pas à le faire savoir en vadrouillant de droite à gauche, ce qui ne lui laisseras que très peu de temps pour partager ton lit et te faire des enfants. Cependant, vous réussirez à faire deux enfants malheureusement comme leur père : mentalement déficients... Coté argent, il n'y en aura finalement pas tant que ça puisqu' Alice le dépensera à tord et à travers et les disputes elles seront fréquentes. Finalement Alice se trouveras un nouveau pigeon et partiras en te laissant les gosses. Pour finir, tu égorgeras tes enfants à l'aide d'un rasoir avant de finir par te tuer.

-J'adore la manière dont tu me voix... Commentât Alice.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon troisième œil qui voit les signes à travers les cartes ! Se récriât théâtralement Jillian.

-Oui c'est cela... Allez, suivante, que vas t'il lui arriver maintenant ?

-Alors, on en est à Mélodie...

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Se récriât Sirius avec fougue.

-Mais parce qu'elle t'aime de tout son pauvre petit cœur mon Sirichou alors il faut bien qu'on voit ce que l'avenir vous réserve.

-Ok, vas-y, on t'écoute... Grinçât l'animagus.

-Et bien pour commencer, alors qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu n'en auras rien à faire d'elle. Apparemment, si tu es avec elle, c'est pour la simple raison qu'un beau soir, complètement défoncé tu la laissât t'offrir sa virginité et la demoiselle tombât enceinte. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule fois, par la suite il semblerait que vous ayez plutôt bien compris le mode d'emploi puisque les naissances se succèdent, contrairement à l'argent qui lui semble manquer sérieusement... Finalement, dégouté de cette femme constamment shootée à l'exta et de ta vie minable ou grouillent un tas de gamins insupportables, après une dernière dispute, tu t'empareras de tout l'argent que tu trouveras et partiras vers une vie meilleure. Trois rues plus loin tu te feras faucher par un camion...

-Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore quand c'est Jillian qui fait les commentaires elle a une manière tellement douce de voir la vie... Ironisât Lily et tous acquiescèrent y compris le pauvre Sirius peu enthousiasmé par les perspectives d'avenir lui ayant été proposées... Ceci dit, pour le dernier coup, c'est moi qui vais l'en occuper... je sais à peu près les cartes qu'il reste et je ne tiens pas à ce que le cynisme de Jillian ne détruise e beau jeu qu'il y a la dedans...

-Ok ! Fit Sirius. Ca me fera au moins une chance de ne pas mourir...

-Bien... Alors, dans votre vie, il y aura énormément d'amour, un amour passionnel. Déclarât Lily en déposant un bon paquet de cartes de cœur, l'as sur le dessus. De cet amour naitront deux enfants, aussi beaux que leur père mais malheureusement aussi caractériels et cyniques que leur mère. L'argent ne manquant pas, assuré par un héritage et de bons salaires, vos enfants seront élevés dans un foyer calme et tranquille ou n'auront lieu que de très rares disputes.

-... Je savais bien que tu allais me pourrir mon jeu... Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser me suicider ! Pestât Jillian tout en rassemblant les cartes qu'elle tendit vers Sirius avec l'ordre d'en choisir une déterminant le quel de ces quatre avenirs serait le sien. Cœur celui avec Lily, trèfle avec Alice, pique avec Mélodie ou carreau avec elle.

Sirius se saisit d'une carte et la regardât avant de déclarer avec un sourire Colgate blancheur: « je suis désolé princesse mais je crois que tu es bien partie pour une petite vie tranquille avec moi »

Jillian fusillât du regard le malheureux deux de carreaux que venait d'abattre Sirius et déclarât : « M'en fous, je me suiciderais ! Et puis ne m'appelles pas princesse ! »

-Et moi, on peut me lire mon avenir amoureux ? Réclamât James, interrompant Sirius et Jillian qui avaient déjà recommencé à se chamailler.

-Oui, je m'en occupe ! Répondit impatiemment Jillian ravie d'avoir une occasion supplémentaire de montrer son immense talent narratif et son cynisme à toute épreuve. Mais on ne va pas faire tout le monde c'est trop fatiguant après ! Je vais juste faire ton avenir amoureux avec Lily ! Déclarât-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que les deux concernés se teintaient d'une jolie couleur tomate et baissaient brusquement les yeux vers leurs chaussures.

-Ok, on y va... Soupirât James avec appréhension en mélangeant le paquet que lui tendait Jillian qu'il séparât ensuite en quatre tas, laissant à Jillian la décision sur celui qu'elle lirait. Celle ci s'emparât de celui qui faisait face au valet de cœur.

-Bien... Au départ, tu ne l'aimeras plus qu'elle ne t'aime et ça te seras infiniment douloureux puis un jour, la situation s'inversera, alors que ton amour pour elle semblera diminuer, elle-même réalisera qu'en vérité elle t'a toujours aimé. Alors commenceras entre vous un amusant jeu du chat et de la souris ou personne n'osera avouer son inconditionnel amour pour l'autre puis, avec l'aide inestimable de... moi, vous finirez par vous reconnaître et commencerez une idylle telle qu'il n'en existait alors que dans les plus pures romances. Sur le long chemin bordé de roses que sera votre amour éclora un enfant, absolument merveilleux, mélange du physique athlétique de son père et de l'intelligence et de la fougue de sa mère. Cependant, et oui c'est moi qui racontes l'histoire alors elle ne peut pas être toute rose... alors que vous atteindrez des sommets au sein de vos carrières, l'argent entrant à flots, votre monde tel que celui de Roméo et Juliette s'effondrera et laissant seul votre jeune enfant, vous mourrez ensembles, main dans la main, unis dans un amour éternel.

Alors que Jillian se taisait, Lily la fusillât du regard, espérant être assez discrète pour que James ne s'aperçoive pas de son manège. Non mais vraiment qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de parler d'une phase d'ignorance puis d'attirance ? Si avec ça il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il était totalement aveugle et sourd ! Bien évidement, Jillian répondit par un demi-sourire et son regard meurtrier ne fut pas assez discret pour échapper à James dont le sourire s'agrandit et les joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus.

-Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Commentât « Innocement » Alice qui comme tout le monde avait très bien compris ce qui se tramait.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que vous allez bien ensembles... Concédât Remus. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je ne tiens pas spécialement à finir ma nuit à tenir la chandelle... Reprit il avec un vague sourire en direction de Jillian et Sirius assis l'un à coté de l'autre.

-Attends, je vais monter avec toi. Fit Franck. Tu viens Alice ? Reprit il, faisant sourire tout le monde à part Jillian qui était trop occupée à regarder Remus, Sirius puis à nouveau Remus s'inquiétant de ce que celui-ci avait pu sous entendre pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Oui j'arrive. Répondit Alice, les joues rosies et tous trois disparurent à travers les escaliers laissant Jillian, Sirius, James et Lily seuls. Les deux derniers n'osant toujours pas se regarder et la première (qui à force de se torturer les neurones avait peu à peu finit par se faire rattraper par le sommeil et l'alcool ingurgité une bonne heure plus tôt) commençant à sérieusement piquer du nez.

Quand au troisième, il regardait James et Lily se lancer des petits coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets, rougissant un peu plus chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Pitoyables ! Puis son regard dérivât sur Jillian qui cherchait une manière confortable de se poser et se tortillait dans tous les sens. Amusé, il lui fit signe de venir squatter sur son sofa où il y avait plus de place et la Gryffondore ne se fit pas prier, s'allongeant sur tout l'espace, sa tête sur les genoux du beau brun qui sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

En face, James s'était enfin souvenu la caractéristique principale des Gryffondors et s'était redressé, le regard courageusement fixé sur sa belle attendant qu'elle confirme ou non les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Lily redressât la tête et croisât son regard, elle rougit de plus belle mais ne détournât pas le regard, attendant la question qui elle le savait n'allait pas tarder.

-Y'a une part de vrai dans ce qu'à dit Jillian, Demandât James en détournant vivement le regard.

-Moui un peu... Murmurât Lily en contemplant ses pieds avec un grand intérêt.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Moui.

-Je sais pas ce que t'en penses mais moi je trouve qu'ils font vraiment héros de roman à l'eau de rose ces deux là... Commentât Sirius en regardant Jillian

-Mouep, c'est vrai que ca fait assez sitcom débile leur histoire... Concédât la Gryffondore en baillant tandis que James demandait à Lily si il pouvait l'embrasser, chose que bien évidement elle accepta.

-C'est quoi une sitcom ?

-C'est un peu comme le théâtre sauf que tu peux le voir chez toi et une sitcom débile c'est une histoire comme celle de James et Lily avec des dialogues à couper le souffle et une action palpitante ! Ironisât Jillian.

-C'est pas parce que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas rendus compte que vous étiez totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux l'un de l'autre que vous avez le droit de vous moquer de nous ! Contrattaquât Lily

-Moi et Black ? Nan mais t'as vu jouer ça où toi ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire moi ! Ripostât aussitôt Jillian alors que Sirius ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder, une interrogation nettement visible dans ses yeux.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu roupilles paisiblement sur ses genoux alors ?

-Parce que je suis fatiguée, qu'il est carrément canon et gentil et que je suis peut être un peu bourré... Répondit Jillian sans hésiter un seul instant.

Finalement, alors que James et Lily faisaient plus ample connaissance et que Jillian s'endormait paisiblement sur ses genoux, Sirius parcourut des yeux cette petite chose qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il stoppa un instant sur le minuscule tatouage ornant l'une de ses chevilles, une petite salamandre semblant tenter de grimper le long de sa jambe. Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jillian put être tatouée mais à bien y repenser, il y a plein de choses sur Jillian qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, qu'elle soit aussi déjantée, qu'elle soit aussi vivante et joyeuse, aussi surprenante, aussi... En fait jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un simple sourire pourrait la rendre aussi belle, le rendre... Non, pas amoureux. Sirius Black ne sera jamais amoureux. C'est bien connu, il collectionne les conquêtes mais ne s'enchaîne jamais et puis de toute manière, elle ne l'aimait pas...

Avec un soupir, Sirius se saisit de la bouteille de whisky abandonnée près du sofa et la vidât d'un trait sous le regard goguenard de son meilleur ami auquel il répondit par une grimace feignant l'incompréhension.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, merci d'être resté jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, personnelement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout la partie divinatire _

_Le prochain chapitre traitera du lendemain de cette petite soirée._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir _


	3. Chapter 3

_TROISIEME PARTIE : Lendemain et explications :_

Ce matin là, dans la chambre de la préfète en chef aucune activité ne se fit sentir avant 11h00 ou la jolie rousse émergea enfin de son profond sommeil avec un mal de crâne ahurissant.

La tête dans le brouillard, elle se dégagea de son lit ou dormait encore Jillian, roulée en boule et chancelante, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Enfin un peu revigorée, elle se déshabillât, étendit ses vêtements sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'enroulât dans une serviette et avec un soupir de dégout elle ouvrit sa petite armoire à pharmacie et avala le contenu d'une petite fiole bleue se retenant de la recracher. Alors que la potion commençait à couler dans son organisme, elle se sentit de mieux en mieux. « Merlin bénisse les potions de dégrisement ! » Soupirât-elle en retournant dans sa chambre une deuxième fiole entre les mains.

En la voyant arriver, Jillian soupirât mais tendis le bras pour se saisir de la fiole qu'elle vidât d'un trait. « Merci » marmonnât-elle en s'extirpant du drap ou elle s'était enroulée avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se rafraichir.

Lily la regardât s'éloigner, retenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Avait elle tout rêvé de sa soirée de la veille ? » Pendant tout le temps où Jillian fut dans la salle de bain, Lily se torturât l'esprit sans parvenir à la moindre conclusion puis alors que son amie revenait, Lily la suivit des yeux, cherchant le courage de lui poser la question.

-Quoi ? Demandât Jillian énervée par cette attitude.

-Euuuh je... Rougit Lily

-Oui, tu es bien sortie avec James hier. Sourit Jillian, comprenant enfin ce que voulais son amie.

-OUUAAIIS ! Hurlât Lily, se mettant à sautiller dans tous les sens entrainant Jillian avec elle. Eh mais c'est l'heure du repas, il va être dans la grande salle ! Allez viens, dépêches toi, il faut que je le vois ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

-Ouais, je vois ça... Moi il faut que je m'habille mais descend sans moi si tu veux, je vous retrouverais en bas. Répondit Jillian tout sourire en se tournant vers la partie de l'armoire qui vu le nombre de fois ou elle dormait ici avait fini par lui être attribuée.

-Jill ? Y'as un problème ?

-Hein ? Nan, tout vas bien. Répondit celle-ci sans se retourner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre hier soir ? Et ne me dis pas rien parce que sinon je te jette par la fenêtre !

-Rien. Lily s'approchât d'elle, menaçante, baguette en main. Ok, ok... Je ... Hier alors que tu disais au revoir à James, Black m'as embrassée et il se pourrait que j'y ai vaguement répondu.

-Mais c'est génial ça !

-Non.

-Ah ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

-Il embrasse si mal que ça ? Demandât Lily s'attirant le regard désespéré de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus le revoir ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui !

-Et alors, il n'y a rien de grave alors, il suffit que tu ailles le voir, que tu lui dises qu'hier t'était totalement fraquass et que tu as fait une gaffe et le tour est joué !

-Non. Répondit Jillian dont le visage affichait une mine de plus en plus désespérée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime ! Oui, je sais c'est en train de tourner au sitcom de bas niveau mais je m'en fous ! Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui parce que ça équivaudrait à me jeter immédiatement de la plus haute tour du château. Conclusion je suis absolument désespérée et je ne sais plu quoi faire ! Et tout est de sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas du m'embrasser !

-Tu commences à sérieusement disjoncter ma pauvre Jillian...

-Oui, je sais... Soupirât la gryffondore en s'asseyant sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Bon et maintenant je fais quoi moi ?

-Attends de voir ce que lui va faire. Peut être qu'il règlera le problème tout seul.

-Ouais... Peut être. Bon allez, haut les cœurs, tu dois aller retrouver ton prince charmant !

-Salut Lily euh... Fit James, un peu gêné en les voyants arriver, faisant paniquer Lily qui se persuadât qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

-Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, on sait ! Continuât Jillian à sa place en s'asseyant tranquillement à coté de Remus tandis que les deux amoureux piquaient un fard monstrueux.

Alors que les deux tourtereaux s'asseyaient enfin, main dans la main, sourire niais scotché sur le visage, Sirius tournât discrètement son regard vers Jillian qui était absorbée par l'énorme assiette de pates qu'elle venait de se servir.

Constatant du peu d'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, Sirius soupirât, elle avait sûrement oublié tout ce qui avait pu se passer la veille et c'était mieux ainsi. Du moins, il aimerait le croire. Avec un nouveau soupir, il s'arrachât à sa contemplation et croisât le regard interrogatif de Lily et rougit, comme un gamin pris en faute. Mais Lily ne dit rien, elle se contentât de rester là à le fixer, la mine songeuse.

A peine ¼ d'heure plus tard, Jillian à la grande surprise de tous avait fini son repas et filait travailler à la bibliothèque.

-Depuis quand elle s'est mise au travail elle ? Demandât Remus qui, connaissant bien la jeune fille la savait du genre à travailler à la dernière minute quitte à bâcler son devoir.

-Oh, ça lui arrive de temps à autres quand elle a besoin de réfléchir. Et puis on a ce devoir de DCFM pour Mardi... Lâchât innocemment Lily en regardant Sirius. Vous l'avez fait vous ?

-Moi oui mais Sirius je ne crois pas, répondit James en regardant à son tour son ami. D'ailleurs à mon avis tu devrais t'y mettre...

-Et si je peux te donner un conseil, si tu ne trouves rien d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque essaie la tour d'astronomie, on y trouve parfois l'inspiration, renchérit Lily.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Je crois que c'est assez clair qu'elle m'évite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller lui parler !

-Mais on t'as jamais demandé de parler à qui que ce soit ! Ceci dit si par hasard tu te retrouverais confronté à quelqu'un à qui tu aurais des choses à dire, je pense que le mieux serait de lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur... En général ça vous facilites la vie.

-Alors là je suis entièrement d'accord, ça a carrément facilité la vie de James de te dire à quel point il t'aimait ! Ironisât Sirius. Bon ok, j'y vais ! Reprit il finalement face au regard noir de Lily.

Sachant par avance qu'il y avait peu de chances que Jillian soit réellement à la bibliothèque, il attira a lui la carte des Maraudeurs et constata que comme l'avait supposé Lily, la gryffondore était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Avec un dernier soupir désabusé face à sa propre connerie, nan mais vraiment pour quelle raison lui courrait il après ?, Sirius partit pour la tour d'Astronomie.

-Je croyais que tu devais bosser ? Fit il feignant la surprise en trouvant Jillian perchée sur l'une des rambardes de la tour.

-Finalement j'ai eu la flemme alors je suis venue prendre l'air mais je ne vais pas tarder à redescendre. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bah en fait, puisque tu m'évites, je me suis dit que si je me mettais à te chercher ça pourrait être assez marrant...

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je t'évite ?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un Troll... Soupirât Sirius démonté par tant de mauvaise foi.

-Mouef... Donc, tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'excuser à propos d'hier soir, je sais que tu étais plutôt bourrée et je n'aurais pas du mais...

-T'en fais pas c'est rien, c'est tout oublié. Bon par contre il va réellement falloir que je fasse mon devoir alors je file. On se voit plus tard ! S'exclamât Jillian en commençant à s'enfuir mais Sirius la rattrapât immédiatement.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Fit il, la tenant à bout de bras. C'est vrai je n'aurais pas du faire ça hier mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et sur le moment, je n'ai vraiment pas eu l'impression que ça te dérangeait. Après c'est vrai que ça peut être mis sur le compte de l'alcool mais vu que depuis ce matin tu m'évites et que tout à l'heure James et Lily m'ont quasiment obligé à venir ici, je suppose que ce n'est pas ça le problème...

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Ok ça ne m'as pas gênée quand tu m'as embrassée hier mais comme tu l'as dit, j'étais complètement hors service, c'est encore vrai que je t'évite depuis ce matin parce que je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que James et Lily t'aient envoyé ici en pensant bien faire mais fourre toi bien ça dans le crâne, jamais je ne sortirais avec toi, jamais je ne serais une de ces stupides potiches constamment à te tourner autour. Ca va peut être t'étonner mais j'ai une fierté ! S'énervât Jillian en se dégageant de Sirius d'un mouvement rageur avant de filer par les escaliers. Encore une fois, Sirius la rattrapât et la coinçant contre un mur, il la forçât à rester encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de parler.

-Alors c'est seulement ça, tu ne veux pas être une potiche ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait te confondre avec l'une d'elle ? Bien sûr que tu as une fierté et crois moi elle est plus que visible tout comme ton fichu caractère ce sont eux qui font que tu es toi et non un morceau de viande sans cervelle ! Je ne peux pas te promettre de rester avec toi des années, ni même des mois, je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime car la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que depuis hier soir tu m'obsède, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Après, tu n'en a peut être rien à faire mais voilà, moi au moins je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, après t'en fait ce que tu veux... Fit il avant de la relâcher.

Il s'éloigna peu à peu du mur, attendant une réaction puis, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas il partit, se promettant de détruire James dès qu'il le verrait et puis pourquoi pas de se détruire au passage pour annihiler toute trace de la connerie l'ayant envahi depuis la veille. Petterson et lui, nan mais vraiment où avait il été péché une idée pareille, c'est tellement ridicule tellement... Dommage ? Oui, décidément il est grand temps qu'il mette fin à sa vie...

Choquée, Jillian regardât Sirius s'éloigner d'elle un peu plus à chaque fois, ne sachant comment réagir, il ne lui avait rien promis et pourtant elle avait l'impression de s'être fait promettre la lune. Mais si elle se trompait ?

Au loin, Sirius soupirât et Jillian comprit. Si elle se trompait elle aurait mal, tout comme elle se ferait mal si elle chutait de son balais et pourtant, savoir cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de monter sur son balais et d'y enchaîner des figures plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres. Il faut parfois risquer de souffrir pour pouvoir vivre...

-Black ? Tu ne m'as pas promis de m'aimer éternellement ni même de m'aimer tout court mais moi je te promets une chose si tu m'abandonnes je te tue !

Vilàààà, c'est fini, j'espère que ca vous aura plu même si il est évident que ce n'est pas du grand art -- en tout cas, moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'ai pris grand plaisir à recevoir quelques reviews. D'ailleurs au passage, pour être sur que plus jamais nje ne publierais, je vous conseille un truc, envoyez moi tout pleins de reviews, avec ça, je devrais faire une overdose de joie


End file.
